In wireless communication systems, the strength and direction of the signal sources vary as the wireless unit moves in location. Most wireless units communicate through electromagnetic radio waves with a cell site base station. The signals from the cell site base station are received through an antenna mounted on the wireless unit. Typically, the antenna on a wireless unit is an approximation of an isotropic antenna. A theoretical model of an isotropic antenna radiates and receives power in all directions uniformly. In practice, a perfect isotropic antenna is not achievable. Given this pattern, the antenna radiates and receives equally well in most directions without favoring a particular direction. This results in a low antenna gain near 0 dBi.